


I think I wanna marry you

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, M/M, Post Time Skip, Song: Marry You (Bruno Mars), proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: After a long tiring day at the office, Akaashi couldn't want anything more but to eat a delicious onigiri from his boyfriend's shop.Little did he expect to have a dance specially made for him to greet him when he stepped into the shop.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Been jumping headlong into this ship and while I was just scrolling through Twitter, the song Wanna marry you by Bruno Mars came into my mind and I thought this would be such a cute way to propose to someone so boom, here it is.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The sound of Akaashi’s footsteps pattering against the pavement echoed in the frost night air, the man holding onto his coat as he tried to warm himself up. The fact that he wore glasses didn’t help with the situation either, his breath fogging them up at each step he takes, his heart hammering against his chest as he finally rounded the corner to see his destination standing tall in front of his eyes. He let out a tired smile as he pushed through the double doors, the sound of the bell tinkling in the air followed by a loud “Welcome to Miya Onigiri!” sending warmth through his body.

Nothing beats having one of Miya Osamu’s famous onigiris after a long day at work, especially since it was Saturday night and he would rather be cuddled with his lover on the couch watching TV than having to look at another badly written manga that needed a hell lot of editing. Still, his lover enjoyed reading all of the work he edits, having most of the infernal manga in their apartment, much to Akaashi’s horror since he vowed never to look at them again. He had enough of seeing them in front of his face after editing them over and over again.

The first thing that caught his attention was the music wafting through the air. Normally the restaurant would have some light Japanese music wafting through their air or J pop, the occasional English pop songs making their way into the remix. Osamu was someone who valued his music, evidenced by the type of music he would let Akaashi slow dance to in their apartment on a weekend. Akaashi would close his eyes as soft jazz filled his ears, Osamu holding his body close as they swayed to the music. Akaashi never liked to dance but ever since meeting the onigiri owner, he had been looking forward to their weekly dances.

“It’s a beautiful night, I’m looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Akaashi could not forget the iconic lyrics to the song to Bruno Mar’s song “Wanna marry you” but he didn’t expect to see several familiar people in the restaurant literally acting out the scenes as the editor stopped in his tracks. His mouth nearly dropped agape as he saw the MSBY Black Jackals dancing in front of him, all of them dressed in suits as the music played on.

“Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?” at that, Bokuto popped open the cap of a bottle and downed the juice, some of it splattering against the stark white of his shirt as they sang, “Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Akaashi could feel himself going pink as Hinata and Atsumu shuffled close, both of them holding onto pictures as the rest of the song played out.

“Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go. No one will know, oh c’mon, girl,” Hinata sang as he held up a picture of a white chapel overlooking the sea. Akaashi felt a smile creep up his lips as he remembered the number of places he and Osamu had jokingly told each other that they would love to get married at. This one was one overlooking the bay in England, the chapel having stained glass in the background that showered multicoloured light onto the couple as they kissed. Akaashi had always wanted to have a white wedding with an organ playing the traditional wedding song; he may look like he didn’t care but he was actually a romanticist.

“Who cares if we’re trash, got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron, and it's on girl,” Atsumu grinned as he handed a pair of tickets to Akaashi. The man didn’t have to look twice to see that they were business class aeroplane tickets bound for London, his heart hammering as he held them close to his chest. He had finally managed to secure a good few weeks off and Osamu had mentioned something about going for a holiday overseas. Akaashi had been thrilled when he suggested going to England and visiting the sights, riding on the London Eye and going to stand on top of Greenwich to look at the city stretching out beyond.

“Don’t say no no no no no no. just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And we’ll go go go go go, if you’re ready, like I’m ready!” the boys danced to the beat, all of them doing a twirl and a quick step dance that Bokuto seemed to be enjoying way too much. He was even doing a breakdance that the others were not doing, moving to spin on his head as Hinata and Atsumu jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.

“Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” At that point, Osamu walked out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his lips as he walked from behind the counter. His face was dusted with whatever ingredients he had been using in the kitchen to make his onigiri, his black hair ruffled as he wiped his hands on his apron. He beamed as he took to one knee, reaching into his pocket to bring out a box as Akaashi smiled widely. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as he opened the box to produce a simple grey band, a small diamond embedded in the centre of it as he sang.

“Just say I do. Tell me right now baby. Cuz I think I wanna marry you.”

“Yes, you idiot. Yes,” Akaashi laughed as Osamu slipped the ring onto his finger. The editor grabbed onto his now fiance’s hand and pulled him up to pull him against him, kissing him hard as applause rang out across the shop. Akaashi hadn’t realised that had a bit of an audience, some of the customers having had seen the whole spectacle while he had been too busy getting flustered by the whole event. Sakusa was perched in the corner, a camcorder in hand as he filmed it as per Osamu’s orders, a slight smile evident behind his mask.

“Thank god he said yes! We spent ages trying to coordinate this song and stalking you on when you would be coming in,” Atsumu groaned as Hinata hit him lightly on the shoulder, “We weren’t supposed to tell him that!”  
  


“Akaashi, I’m so happy for you!” Bokuto yelled as he nearly flung himself onto Akaashi, Atsumu and Hinata stopping him before he could crush both men as Osamu laughed, “Thanks for the help guys.”

“I’m surprised you even have the coordination to do so,” Akaashi giggled as Bokuto gaped, “Akaashi! Have a bit more faith in me!”

“Not Akaashi. He’s going to be a Miya soon, right Keiji?” Osamu grinned as he pulled Akaashi against him. The editor couldn’t stop blushing as the congratulations rolled in, the shop in utter chaos as he whispered to his fiancé, “When we get home, I’m going to have some work to do with you about getting me this flustered.”

“Lookin forward to it, Keiji dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really help boost my confidence about my writing and give me a bit of happiness in life.


End file.
